


欺瞒

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 茉莉的点梗，小妈肉，abo，黑道暴躁芽和断臂美人狼





	欺瞒

“放过我，求你……”格斯吐着血沫，在阴暗的巷子里以奇怪的姿势缩成一团，现在也只是黄昏，他却看不见任何东西，有人踩上了他的手腕。他当然知道是谁，同为Alpha，他记得对方身上的信息素味道，他也曾在另一个Omega身上嗅到过，那才是噩梦的开始。

只能怪这里治安太差了，格斯冲街上有点姿色的Beta吹口哨，街对面LED滚屏播放着最近Omega遇袭的事件，幸运的混球，格斯恶劣地想，最近可没有Omega可以享受，这些甜蜜的小婊子被关在家里，他对干瘪的Beta提不起任何兴趣。

不，不是全部。那个会出没便利店的美人，少了一条手臂却温柔圣洁得紧，格斯躲在暗处对着棕发Omega丰腴的屁股自慰，诱人的枫糖味越来越近，格斯涨红了双眼，在Omega拿到蔬菜罐头之后射在了自己手里，营业员只是低着头，她不想惹上麻烦。

可惜他已经被标记了，不然格斯不介意用自己的信息素逼对方就范。

然后他就被盯上了，那个瘦小的Alpha像毒蛇一样锁定了他，如果他在警惕一点也不至于落得这个下场，或者是他一开始就不该招惹史蒂夫罗杰斯，明明看起来是个病秧子，下手却出奇狠厉的Alpha踩断了他的手腕。

没有人为被性骚扰的Omega出头，就更不会为一个恶棍Alpha惹祸上身，惊恐的惨叫声在巷子里戛然而止。

巴基歪在沙发上小憩，他最近总是很累，还会低烧，不排除身上伤口感染的可能，但他们没有多余的钱去医院，现在连基本的蔬菜都在涨价，残疾的Omega不会被聘用工作，可他也不能把所有的责任都压在史蒂夫身上。

巴基昏昏沉沉地想，睡一觉，挨过去就好了。

史蒂夫回家时都没有惊醒他的睡美人，他看着熟睡的巴基，他又在发烧了，脸上潮红一片，嘴唇却是苍白而枯竭的，巴基下意识地伸出舌头润湿那片柔软，他有些口渴，史蒂夫也是。

男孩直径压了上去，他的身材比巴基小些许，但温柔的Omega是怕他的，巴基被惊醒后的痛呼均数被吞进对方腹中，他像发狂的小兽一般撕扯继母的嘴唇，又恨又爱的情绪让他丧失理智，凶狠地汲取对方口中的津液和氧气。

“史蒂夫……等等……”

他从来不听话，史蒂夫撕开巴基单薄的上衣，被扯坏的扣子蹦到了沙发底下，每次都这样，巴基咽呜着推拒不开，任由继子的唇舌舔舐胸口的伤痕，那是他死去的丈夫留下的。

“小妈。”史蒂夫抚摸着Omega柔软的身体，依赖地埋进他的胸口，“我想吃你的奶。”

熟悉的柑橘气息像是催熟剂，巴基的身体开始变得敏感，被史蒂夫抚摸过的地方都像被熔岩灼烧过，乳尖由于史蒂夫的粗暴动作轻轻发颤，深红色的乳晕如熟透的莓果，指腹一捻就能流出甜蜜汁水，连同破碎的果肉被人吞食。

“你好烫。”

空气里的枫糖味越来越明显，流泻的糖浆注入进Alpha冰冷的内心，他俯下身把硬如石子的乳头含进嘴里饥渴地吮吸，巴基没有奶水，但史蒂夫不依不饶地揉捏着另一半软肉，逼出Omega羞耻的呻吟，他咬住被吃破的乳尖一扯就能听见巴基细媚的哭声。

“巴基，别哭。”史蒂夫歪着脑袋，笑得像个小天使，“别哭，我在这儿，我会帮你。”他把手伸进Omega早已湿得不像话的内裤，肉缝流出的暖液打湿了他的手掌。

如果不是巴基的手臂有疾，他也不会嫁给暴虐的父亲，史蒂夫对着那个和他有四五分相似的男人也没有好脸色，他们家还有些存款时性格诱人的小妈还有漂亮的衣裙，现在倒是败完了。

Omega乖乖地献上自己的嘴唇，史蒂夫到底还是个孩子，吻技很是青涩，巴基觉得自己眼前一阵阵缺氧的发黑，他试探地地推了推史蒂夫的胸口，推拒的动作激怒了Alpha敏感的神经。

“不可以吗？妈妈。”从下巴到侧颈都沾上了湿乎乎的口水痕迹，史蒂夫抬起头，面无表情地蹭了蹭继母的脸，“我标记了你，忘了吗？”

不，他没有忘，可是他是史蒂夫的小妈，巴基把这个有悖伦理的词又默念了一遍，被男孩手指覆上的肉缝再次吐出了些微粘稠的淫液，巴基呻吟一声，主动引着他的手伸了进去，手指隔着内裤压住阴唇，他有些放弃了，那是他的继子，也是小丈夫，他对着他不知羞的发情。

巴基的身体美极了，是创世者最完美的艺术品，史蒂夫粗暴地扯开自己的领口，迫不及待地肌肤相贴，又低头含住白皙的乳肉，他喜欢在巴基的皮肤上留下一块块红印，在那些疤痕旁，像是烫上去的标记。

“唔啊——”快感带来的暖液透过内裤淋在了Alpha手上，怀里的Omega双腿抽搐着，高潮的快感逼出来额头上的汗珠，史蒂夫满意地微笑，安抚性地亲吻他的鬓角。

“史蒂夫……”

不符合这个年纪的奶哝让史蒂夫顿了一下，然后如接吻一般贴上润湿的肉缝，Alpha的舌头探进去搅弄紧致的肉穴，发烧的Omega像发情的小猫一样瑟缩着，时不时用腿夹紧男人的脑袋，昏昏沉沉地发出呻吟，下身湿黏的暖液泄湿了史蒂夫的下巴。

“我要操你了，小妈，现在。”史蒂夫凑到他的耳边， 恶劣地亲吻Omega的耳垂，“我是小妈的乖孩子吗？”Omega干渴的喉咙说不出一句话，身上的伤口被男孩温暖地舌头一一舔舐，刺刺的，麻麻的，巴基只能发出类似小猫的咕噜声。

他的肉穴早已适应Alpha的尺寸，丈夫死后史蒂夫便继承了他的遗产，债务，还有妻子，史蒂夫亲吻着他左肩的伤痕，手臂的缺失让那一块确实不美，难以想象他之前经历了什么可怕的事。Alpha的肉棒深深捣进他的体内，戳刺淫荡的软肉，沙发太窄了，巴基被操的有些难受，感觉到那巨物使劲向更紧致的子宫口捅，下意识想往后撤，可甬道里的嫩肉又本能地将那生铁似的肉棍不断绞紧，只能求助趴在他胸前的继子。 

“史蒂夫……不能……”

“别这么紧，放松。”男孩有些沮丧地在他脸上嘬了一口，“小妈都没有奶给我喝么？”Omega香软的胸脯被拢聚在一起，下身又是狠狠一顶，顶得甜腻的枫糖气味散落一室，“小妈给我生个孩子吧，这样就会有奶了对吗？”

巴基惊恐地摇头，史蒂夫伸手捂在他的眼睛，把Omega生生钉在自己的肉棒上，他感觉手掌一片湿润，巴基在哭，在害怕，像怕他父亲那样。

“你在兴奋吗？里面又湿又烫，还绞得我动不了。”他知道是因为发烧，但也没放过让巴基羞耻的机会，“巴基真好，给我生孩子还会产奶，对吗。”他没法把挚爱的Omega抱起来搂进怀里，只能覆在男人身上一次又一次的进入他，而他的小妈妈伸出完好的右手替他擦去额头的汗珠，他无条件地包容他的任性和暴躁。

没人能觊觎他的巴基，史蒂夫看着身下哭喊的Omega，不管是早已死去的父亲还是今天惨死街头的格斯，对他的伤害和亵渎都要付出代价，但史蒂夫也知道，他才是真正该下地狱的人。

“别哭。”巴基的体温有些不正常了，他喷在史蒂夫脸上的气息都是滚烫的，“都会过去的。”他能想象当风雪砸落玫瑰的花瓣，他的玫瑰花是如何劝慰自己活下去。

史蒂夫抽出自己的性器，巴基迷迷糊糊地睡着了，精液从穴口汩汩流出，夹杂着透明的淫液流到沙发的棉麻布上，Omega难受得皱起眉头，下意识地夹紧双腿也没能阻止暖液的泄出，史蒂夫像小狗一样舔着巴基的嘴唇，全然没有今天凶狠的模样。

每天他回家巴基都会问什么来着？今天工作顺利吗？史蒂夫再次咬上Omega的腺体，他会告诉巴基，一切都很好，至于插曲，他善良的小妈妈没必要知道了。


End file.
